Rain Drops on Roses
by Misstress Murder
Summary: "I'm going to have as much of your Blood as I want, and your going to have sex with me, and you are going to like it, understood" was what he said all Shiki could do was nod. WARNING YAOI/NON-CON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. afew more of your least favorite things

**WARNING! Yoai Don't like Don't read! i would rather not have to read a comment about how this was compleaty crap or that Yoai is sick! and also i would like to let you all know that this is my first time ever writing something like this and i have to tell you all that i was very disapointed to find that there were no other RidoXShikis out there! so i hope that this will be the first of many! **

* * *

><p>Shiki was a very quiet person. He sat by himself in class, not because he wanted to, but because nobody wanted to sit next to him. Even though he was more beautiful than most of the others, he was also more empathetic. More empathetic than he was before, but now that everyone knew who his father was, they treated him differently. Showing no emotion whatsoever, he felt that it was easier that way. It's hard to sit alone in a class where the teacher does nothing but scowl at you, and by you that meant Shiki. All he did the whole time was look out the window. At one point in time, he thought about howling at it, but decided not to.<p>

'Why the hell is he still staring at me?' Shiki thought to himself, but he said nothing. When class was over, he made his way over to the Night dorm where he was staying. He went inside and went straight to his room to remove his school uniform, and change into something more pleasant. After he was done doing that, he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. When he heard a knock at the door, he did not flinch, nor was he even surprised.

"Yes?" he called to show he was still awake.

"Lord Kaname wishes to see you." said a women's voice, and then he heard footsteps outside as she left without his answer. He emerged from his bed and walked out into the hall and down to Kaname's office. When he got to the door, he knocked and waited for a reply. It came only a few minutes after, and he was told to enter. So he did.

"You requested to see me, Lord Kaname?" he said as he walked in and closed the door.

When he entered, he noticed that the lights were off, and he had to blink a few times before he could see properly. When he could see, he saw a taller man standing there. When the man looked up, he noticed that it was Asato Ichijo. It looked like he was leaving, so Shiki moved a little to the right and bowed at the man. He heard the man chuckle before speaking.

"It was not Kaname who asked you here. It was me. I just told them it was Kaname so that way they would not interrupt us." he said as turned and grabbed his chin, making Shiki look at him.

"You look a lot like you father, you know that?" he asked.

"No, sir. I was never aware of this, as I never knew my father, but I thank you for the complement." Shiki said, standing up.

He made eye contact with the older man in front of him as Ichijo let go of his chin, and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Might I ask why it is you wished to see me?" Shiki asked.

He was a little uneasy about being touched in this way by his best friend's grandfather.

"I've been rather craving blood lately, and you are a halfer. Half pureblood and half whatever your mother is." he said, tightening his grip as the boy he was holding moved around uneasily.

"Sir, requesting blood from a pureblood is a taboo, and I think that still applies to a halfer like me." Shiki said, hoping the rumors about Ichijo having a venom in his fangs that made the person he bit into have a feeling somewhere around having sex weren't true. Shiki had not experienced sex yet, and he did not want it to happen this way.

"Oh, well. In that case, I found a loophole to that little taboo rule that we have." he said, leaning down to Shiki's ear.

"I'm not requesting. I'm demanding." he said as he threw Shiki into the couch that was in Kaname's office, and soon laying on top him, bearing his neck.

"Senri, have you had sex yet?" he asked, admiring his beautiful ivory skin. Shiki just shook his head no.

"Well then, my bite should be a new experience." he said, smirking as he leaned down onto Shiki's neck, holding him by the wrist so he could not struggle.

Downstairs, Takuma and Kaname were talking in the dining room, so Seiren was quite shocked when she walked in. She was the one who had told Shiki that Kaname wanted him.

"Lord Kaname, might I ask where Shiki is?" she asked, as the rest of the vampires from the Night class walked in.

"No. Why would I?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Because you just asked to see him in your office." she said, a little confusion on her face as well.

"No, I never asked him to come and see me." he said, looking back down at the book he was reading.

"Yes you did. Asato Ichijo told me to go and get him, so I did. And when I left, he was heading to your office." she said, and suddenly Takuma looked panicked. Just as Kaname was about to say something, they all heard a scream from upstairs. They all ran, with Kaname in the lead, and when he flung his office door open, they saw Asato laying on the couch. They were about to ask him what was going on when something suddenly moved underneath him. It was Shiki.

The bite was making him dizzy and lightheaded. He was becoming weaker and weaker as he felt himself being sucked dry. He cried out in an attempt to make him stop, but he didn't. Shiki's cry actually made him suck harder. The cry did, though, attract the attention of Kaname and Takuma. He then felt Asato being thrown into a wall by Kaname, and when he was off of him, he raised a hand to his neck where the bite marks were still bleeding. He heard Takuma's voice, but it started to get foggy, and then he heard nothing and was thrown into darkness.

Takuma was screaming Shiki's name and was trying to get him to open his beautiful blue eyes, but he wouldn't. He got up and walked over to his grandfather, and started to yell at him.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID? NOW SENRI'S TOO WEAK TO OPEN HIS EYES! HE'S EVEN TOO WEAK TO HEAL!" he screamed at his grandfather, who chuckled.

"Well, it's his fault. He begged me to do it." he said, standing up and walking over to the unconscious boy laying on the couch.

"And besides, it's because of the poison in my fangs. He should wake up in a few minutes." he said, looking at the boy's face, and how he looked so innocent. How he looked so...beautiful. He still tasted the sweet blood that he was drinking just moments before.

"I should leave." he said, as he stalked out of the moon dorm and over to his limo. As he stepped into it and it started to move, he thought about the events that occurred that evening.

'I will be back, tomorrow perhaps. I think I'll steal him then, when the others are sleeping. Yes, that's what I'll do. Rido will be pleased. He's been craving sweet blood. I wonder if he knew who was harboring it.' as he thought this, he smirked.

"Driver, change of plans. Take me to the closest hotel, please." he said to his driver. Yes, tonight he would think his plan through, and tomorrow he would act on it.

A few moments after the attack, Shiki opened his eyes to see that Kaname was just inches from his face. Just as he was about to ask what had happened, Kaname put his fingers to his lips to quiet him. So he sat there with his mouth open as they stayed silent. It was Kaname who then broke the quiet.

"How could you let him do that?" he asked, but it wasn't angry. It was concerned.

"I couldn't stop him. I tried to, but whatever I did, he just blocked it." I said, without any emotion.

"Well then, you have to let me do those things too, you know." he said, just the same as I had.

I only stared into his eyes, and then a few minutes later, I moved my hand from my neck, bearing for him. He willingly took the invitation, licking my neck and getting ready to sink in his fangs.

* * *

><p>So many people want my blood. Want to put their fangs into my flesh. Why?' I thought, and from the look on Kaname's face as he looked at me, told me that I had said it out loud. But his concerned look turned into a look of bloodlust. As his eyes went red, he sunk deep into my already too tender neck. I let out a slight gasp at the sudden pain. I brought my hand up to try and pull him off me, but I couldn't. Not with him like this. So instead of fighting, I let him. The only thing that made him stop was a voice at the door. It was Yuuki calling his name softly. How long had she been standing there? Shiki looked at her with his weary gaze, and just as he did, Kaname bit him again, higher up on his neck. Shiki winced in pain. Just then she burst into the room, and yelled in Kaname's ear.<p>

"KANAME! STOP, YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

Just as she yelled, he came back to his senses. He sat up, and took a look at Shiki. His face was sad.

"Senri, I-I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." he said, watching his bite marks disappear off of Shiki, but Asato's were still there and did not seem to be healing. Just then, Yuuki noticed them too and she leaned down to him.

"Do they hurt?" she asked, going to touch them, but Shiki just shook his head.

"Why won't they heal?" she asked him. Again, he noticed now that Kaname had left him and her alone.

"Because I need blood for those to heal. The man who gave them to me has a poison in his fangs, so they won't heal unless I have blood." he said, sitting up and then regretting it, as he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Well, if you need it, then you can have some of mine." she said, bearing her neck to him.

"Oh no, Yuuki, I could never..." he started to say, but his voice drifted off.

"Please, I insist. We're family, after all." she said, putting an arm around his neck and using her hand to bring his face to her neck. He accepted, as to not hurt her feelings, but he only took enough to make the wound Asato left, start to heal and look like a human's bite mark and then he stopped. When he looked at her, she had a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, Shiki. Where did you learn to suck blood like that?" she asked, a little winded.

"I don't know. Why?" he asked, looking at her, a bit confused.

"Because that felt so good. It...um...kinda...turned me on." she mumbled that last part, but Shiki heard it perfectly, and he laughed. Something he almost never did. He looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Then you better go find Kaname. Nothing against you, but I don't think you and I would be the same if we did that." I said, with a slight blush on my face. All she did was kiss my cheek and run off to find Kaname. Shiki laid back down and closed his eyes. He was so tired. The last thing he thought was: "I suck blood so well that it turns people on? ...That's something new..." and with that, he drifted off to sleep with a smirk on his face.

He awoke in the middle of the night. Looking around, he tried to go back to sleep, but could not find it in him. So he got up and grabbed his Ipod, and turned it to the first song he could find. It was Vienna Teng Lullaby for a stormy night. Just as the song was ending, he fell back into a dreamless slumber.

ASATO'S POV

When he looked at the boy, Asato Ichijo started to feel thirsty again. Just as thirsty as he was the night before when he sucked the boy's blood against his will, so he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him from the bed. When the boy awoke, his first reaction was to grab his Ipod and make sure it was ok. His next one was to look at the owner of the arm that had savagely pulled him out of his slumber, and just as he went to scream and kick away, he was Asato pull a cloth from his inside shirt and push it to the boy's mouth and nose. Shiki panicked, and began to breathe deep, heavy breaths, and just as he thought of a plan to get away, the world fell to black. Asato was pleased with his plan, and thought about how pleased Lord Rido would be. He might be so pleased, that he may let him have some fun with the boy. At that thought, he smirked and took the unconscious boy and put him over his shoulder, as he stalked to his limo. He set the boy in the seat next to him gently. Lord Rido would not be pleased if this child was hurt...yet.

"Driver, take me to Lord Rido's mansion, please." he said, just staring at the boy besides him. That beautiful look he held made Asato lean in and steal a kiss. "A stolen kiss from sleeping beauty. What will he do when he wakes to find that he's been chosen to be Lord Rido's new toy? This should be very interesting...very interesting indeed." he thought, as the car pulled onto the freeway.

SHIKI'S POV

I felt a raging headache as I came into consciousness. I felt like my head was going to split open. I knew why, too. As soon as I smelled what was on the cloth, chloroform, and way too much of it on the tiny cloth. And way too much of it for me and my tiny body.

"So I see you've awoken." a voice said from right next to me. All it did was make my head pound even more, so I raised my hand and my index finger up to my mouth.

"Shhhh." I whispered to the man next to me. It seemed to have worked for all of two seconds, for the next thing I knew, he was speaking into my ear.

"Do you have a headache?" he asked as I winced away from his ear and spoke quietly.

"Yes, and you talking isn't helping at all..." I said, grabbing my head with my hands. We were in a car and moving quite fast, as if we were trying to get away from someone. Just as I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were in a limo. A nice one at that, with tinted windows, and reclining seats...and a bed?

"What was that there for?" Shiki wondered to himself, which did nothing for his headache.

"Would you like something to make it go away?" the voice asked.

Shiki could only nod. Just then, Shiki realized the owner of the voice was Rido.

"You're supposed to be dead." Shiki said, remembering his Lord's words before they left the academy.

"Rido is dead, and won't be coming back this time." Kaname had told them, but here Rido was sitting next to him, offering him aspirin. He took it, and swallowed them both dry,

"Now then. Since I have given you something, it is your turn to give me something in return." Rido said, leaning over him. But just then they hit a bump and Shiki cried out in pain. Rido would have to wait until Shiki's headache was relieved before he had any fun with the boy who was half his age.

As Yuuki was running down the hall, she couldn't help but worry about Shiki, who was now gone. But she did find something very interesting. It was a simple piece of cloth, but it was covered in some weird substance that when Yuuki sniffed it, it made her dizzy and she almost fell unconscious. She ran straight for Kaname. He would know that to do...she hoped. When she burst into his office, he seemed to glare at her and then he noticed her distress.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Kaname asked, standing from his seat and coming over to her at blinding speed.

"Senri's not in his room, and I haven't seen him all night, so I went to check on him. When I opened the door, I found this." she said, handing him the cloth. As he sniffed it, he became woozy.

"Chloroform." he said, looking Yuuki in the eye, and then he noticed something. This wasn't just a piece of cloth. It was an embroidered handkerchief, and the letters just so happened to be...AI...

"Senri's been kidnapped, and to make things worse, he was kidnapped by Asato Ichijo." Kaname said, a grave look on his face.

* * *

><p>Shiki was shocked to wake up and find that not only his headache was gone, but that he was also shirtless and on a very plushy bed. He looked around, and when he tried to get off the bed, he felt a burning sensation in both of his wrists. When he looked down, he realized that these were hunter cuffs. "What the hell...?" he thought to himself. As the door opened, his head snapped up to see who it was. He noticed her to be a maid, and when she saw that he was awake, her eyes went wide and she gave him a sad little expression.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry for what's about to happen to you." she whispered.

Before he could ask her what she meant, she left with a soft click of the door. He decided that he should lay back down for a minute and try and get his thoughts straight, but the more he tried, the more he was sure that none of it could be true. Just then the door opened with that same soft click, and in came Shiki's worst nightmare. Rido.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" Shiki barely got out, because he was so scared.

"Well, I've been rather thirsty as of late, and nothing seems to be satisfying me. Then I realized it was because it all tastes the same. It's either spicy or savory...but never sweet! So then I sent people out to find it for me. It turns out that it's extremely rare. But then Asato brought you to me and said that you blood was sweet, but unlucky you! You're also extremely beautiful, and I haven't had a good fuck in a while, so..." he said with a smile at the way Shiki's eyes widened when he heard that last part. But all he could do was lay there as Rido came closer and closer to the bed. But as soon as Rido climbed on top of him, Shiki spoke, his voice sounding so alien to himself.

"WAIT!"

"Humm...?" was the only thing Rido replied.

"I'll let you have as much of my blood as you want, whenever you want, if you don't make me have sex with you...please." the last word came out as a whisper and a plea, and all Rido did was laugh and his smile became sinister as he leaned down to Shiki's ear.

"I'm going to have as much of your blood as I want, and you're going to have sex with me, and you're going to like it. Understand?" He whispered, directly into Shiki's ear. All Shiki could do was nod his head, and then he felt Rido's hot tongue on his neck. As he sunk his fangs into Shiki's neck, Shiki went into his own little world. A few moments later, Shiki felt a slap to his face which brought him back to the real world.

"Just making sure you're with me. Would hate for you to miss what's going to happen next." Rido said, taking off his shirt as he leaned down and put his lips forcefully on the small red-heads. His tongue was asking for permission and when he did not receive it, he reached down and pinched Shiki's nipple, which made his gasp. Rido stuck his hot muscle into the smaller of the twos mouth, exploring all around. Gliding over his teeth and tongue and Shiki laid there unresisting. As Rido came up for air, he grabbed at Shiki's pants and ripped them off without a second thought.

He then grabbed Shiki's hand and put it at his own pants. When Shiki refused to do anything, Rido squeezed his knuckles. Shiki had a choice. Do as Rido said and have his brains fucked out, or don't do as Rido said and have his brains fucked out with a broken hand. He decided that if he was going to have his brains fucked out anyways, he might as well do it without the broken hand. So he pulled off Rido's pants effortlessly. Then as soon as they were both completely bare, he made Shiki get into the "bitch" position. But then he got in front of Shiki, his erection standing proudly in his face.

"Open your mouth." was all he said, and Shiki did as he was told. Before he could brace himself for what was about to happen, Rido's length was already in his mouth. He began sucking as a single tear went down his face. He could hear the older man above him moaning, and then he grabbed a handful of Shiki's hair, and began thrusting himself into the small red-heads mouth. Shiki had to strain to keep from gagging, and suddenly he stopped and pulled out of his mouth. He then moved so that he was laying on Shiki's back.

"Have you ever had sex before?" he whispered as he licked his ear.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this. I'll do anything, just...please." was what Shiki's reply was.

"Will you answer my question?"

Shiki nodded his head.

"Have you ever had sex?"

He shook his head no.

"If I were to have sex with you, would you rather me take you dry?" was the second question that was asked as he started to intertwine his fingers into the soft as silk hair of the boy underneath him.

"No." was the reply, and then Rido grabbed the hair he had in his hand, and pulled his head up so he could look his in the face.

"Then I suggest that you shut the hell up, or I will take you dry, and I promise I won't be gentle." he let go of the hair and then grabbed lube from the nightstand and put a huge glob onto his fingers, then positioning them at the younger male's entrance. He put in one finger, then two, and began to make a scissoring motion. As soon as he could move around with some room, he added a third, and kept at the pace ignoring the boy's small cries of pain. Then as soon as there was room around them, he took his fingers out of the small boy and started to lather up his hard manhood. Without any warning, he thrusted into the boy, straight to the hilt. The red-head screamed from the pain as tears rolled down his cheeks, but the older man quickly started to move at a fast pace, making the boy cry out in pain. But the man was already near his climax from the blow he got earlier, and after a few more thrusts, he came into the boy, who only whimpered. He came into the boy for a long time before he was finally complete. Then, as he brought himself out, he leaned over and talked into the boy's ear.

"That was fun, but now understand this, Senri Shiki. You are now my bitch. If I ever see you giving yourself to any other man or women, for that matter, I will take you dry and I will not stop till you pass out from the pain. Do I make myself clear?"

But all Shiki could do was give a very weak nod, and then Rido let him fall to the bed, and he stormed out of the room. When Shiki looked out of the window, he noticed that is was raining. Then he saw a rosebush with a single black rosebud, and he mustered up enough energy to sing a few lyrics just before he passed out.

"Rain drops on roses and girls in white dresses, sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses. At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains, and a few more of your least favorite things." and then he fell into a dreamless sleep, one that he hoped to never wake from.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Ok this is the new virsion of it! it was Edited by a New Friend of mine Icybreeze7 so Speical thanks to them! and I would like to say that I do not own Any of the songs that I may put into this story!<strong>

**xoxo  
>Helena!<strong>


	2. And your kiss

**A/N:_ I'm so so so sorry for not updating really i am! forgives me? *hands HUGE cocolatechip cookies to everyone* i really thought that nobody lilked it and wanted me to continue! but i now know to check my email...but anyways here's part two!_**

**_WARNINGS: Yaoi, Non-Con, Abuse, cussing, a little ooc-nees at times maybe, Grammer and lackthereof.  
>P.S. If you have a good Bete that has some time can you send them my way please? I'm BEGGING you...something i have never done EVER! that will be all!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's P.O.V<strong>

When I awoke it was already four in the morning how long had I slept? what day was it? and sense when did I have on a silk robe? all I could think about was that someone had seen me in this state that his self-proclamed father had left me in I tried not to move it hurt to much why had I not healed yet? most likely from my loss of blood...how much had that man taken from me to where I coud no longer heal? well whatever the reason I was hungry and diddn't know when I would be able to eat again never mind my small frame Shiki coud drain a whale of blood and still come back for more in two minutes that made me smile even if they all teased me about it they did it nicely and they did it because they loved me...I forced Myself into a sitting possion and proped myself up on the wall behind me I then heard a key in the door my body tensed at the sound preparing it's self for the anslaught that it was most likely going to reicive but as the door opened I heard the wimpering of a small child '_what the hell? arn't i enough?'_ he thought to himself a little let down not that I liked it but because I was never enough for anyone my love was never enough for rima my blood was never enough for Kaname and now my Body wasin't enough for Rido

"ah your awake...i was wondering when my little sleeping beauty was going to wake...maybe i'm not your prince eh? well sorry to tell you this but your stuck with me...and by me too" said the man that had taken the my last little peice of innocence that I had left with a laugh i just glared daggers at him if there was one thing i was good at besides my blood whip and getting strait A's in school it was glaring "get that look off your face" he said with a threating look in his eyes i just moved my glare over to the little girl held in his grasp "oh what her? here i thought you would be hungry...you seem to be in pain when you move so i knew you Diddn't have much blood in you so here have something to eat" he said letting go of her arm and giving her a pat on the back as she started to walk over to me with hesition "no thank you...i don't eat children...I'm not a monster like you" i said giving a dismissive wave of my hand "tsk tsk tsk you shouldn't talk to your owner like that Shiki" he said walking over to me with his hand on the girls back "owner? sense when am i an object to be bought and sold?" i asked as my mouth started to water because with each step she took coming closer to me the more i could smell her blood and the more i wanted it "sense i fucked you into that matress" he said matter of factly and the girl giggled my eyes widened at that

"i thought somthing was off about her when she walked in...she's not human nor a child is she?" i asked looking back at her "oh really what gave it away?" she asked her voice unuasly Demonic "the fact that you laughed when he said he fucked me into the matress a human little girl would have looked confused or her eyes would have gone wide if she knew what it ment" i said my face and voice never showing the fact that i was embaressed or pissed as hell "well then sense she's not a little girl will you eat?" he asked giving her a push which made her stumble and fall onto the bed and growl like a rabid dog

"sure why not?" i said offering her my hand she looked puzzled there for a minute but then took it i pulled her into me "I'm sorry if this hurts" i whisperd making her tense _'"Wow Shiki where did you learn to suck blood like that?...it felt so good...you kinda turned me on.."'_ i smirked into her neck at that moment but wated no time she smelled so good i slowly licked her neck multiple time as i always did when sucking blood i then Slowly sunk my fangs in and sucked even slower making sure not to mar that beautiful warm flesh under me...all warm flesh was beautiful to me but that was just because mine was always cold when i had my fill i pulled my fangs out and gave her neck a few more licks until the blood stoped flowing from the holes that i had made then just as i licked one last time i felt something warm and wet on my leg where she was sitting i looked over to her and noticed that she was blushing i realized soon why "did we enjoy ourselfs?" i asked looking down into her eyes "n-no!" she cired tring to get out of my now death grip "are you sure...if this isn't what i think it is on my leg then what is it?"

i asked letting a smirk play on my lips "i-i don;t k-know what y-your t-talking about" she said looking at me now i could smell what was on my leg and i was sure of what it was "then why did you cum?" i asked making my voice seductive and my eyes Lidded and just as seductive "b-because y-you made me by s-sucking m-my b-blood" she said her fave turning a new shade of red "well if you must know...i've had worse things happen..." i said letting go of her and looking up at Rido "please leave and lock the door on your way out" he told her with a shove and starting to walk over to me "no..." he arched a perfect eyebrow at me "please..." i said after i saw the look in his eyes "oh yes beg me Shiki...beg me and i maybe just a little more gentle" he said as he crawled up on the bed grabed me by my robe and pushed me down onto the bed..."please...be gentle...I'll be good" i said as the real Shiki inside of me died and the fake one that i presented to everybody came out to play "thats what i wanted to hear..."said Rido as he was suddenly on top of me...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _ok so what did you think? good? bad? Beautiful?horrible? well don't forget Review it will helo me feel all good inside and stuff! but anyways yeah you guys will get your smut where Shiki gives into Rido...humm but what if...MWAHAHAHAHA evil ideas running though my head right now! but anyways yeah but it will most likely be wrote and put up tomorrow but it's 4:46 right now and my dad wakes up and goes to work at 5:00 and if he catches me awake and on my computer it will be repremanded and we can't have that now can we?_**


	3. A Haunting Tune

**A/N: ok so now this should be easier to read! Thanks to my most wonderful Beta IcyBreeze7 -cheers!- :3**

* * *

><p>Kaname's P.O.V<br>Kaname Kuran was never so thirsty in his life. No matter how many blood pills or how much of his lover's blood he took, it would never satisfy him. No, he needed Shiki. He needed HIS Shiki. The beautiful sad boy who never showed anyone his emotions for fear of ending up like his father, or his mother. His mother was a pitifully broken woman who also relied on her son to stay alive, but that was her problem. When they all went to tell her that her son was kidnapped by Asato, all she did was whimper and hide. When she was sure of her hiding place, she had spoken.  
>"Rido will have him soon enough, so it doesn't matter..."<br>With that, I had took my leave. That woman was absolutely no help whatsoever. Just babbling on about a dead man that would never come back. I mean, it's not like...  
>"FUCK!" I screamed, and took off in a run.<br>"What is it?" Yuuki asked, not even breaking a sweat keeping up with me.  
>"I think she was trying to tell us that Rido's back...and he had Shiki." I said, as the others caught up.<br>"Oh, God...Shiki, poor Shiki, our sweet sweet Shiki...What could be want with him, though?" Sirien asked.  
>"I have no idea, but if we don't get to where I think he is, it'll be too late to save anybody, least of all ourselves." I said, making a sharp left turn.<p>

* * *

><p>Shiki's P.O.V<br>I stared up at the man above me with the emotionless eyes that I showed everybody, hoping that I didn't look like my mother. I could not stand to live if I did. He leaned down and caught my lips in a soft kiss. Soon his tongue was asking permission, which I granted. He explored my mouth, leaving no place untouched. When he left for air, he asked me a question that shocked me.  
>"What did you do to make her cum?" his voice was laced with lust and genuine curiosity.<br>"I sucked her blood..." I replied. Now I could tell that my emotionless mask unnerved him.  
>"I know you don't have venom...show me," he said, bearing his neck to me. I took the offer without hesitation, doing the same as always, and when I heard him gasp and moan, I knew that this was going to work against me. I let go only moments after I started, and laid back down.<br>"Now you've turned me on...and this was only going to be a make-out session...too bad," he said, leaning down and savagely biting into my neck. I cried out. The pain was a lot to bear and if this kept up, I would not be able to keep my eyes open. When he finally let go, he started to undress himself. When he was done with the task at hand, he opened my robe, which I was wearing nothing underneath it. He leaned down, letting his bare chest fall on my own, pulling my lips into a hard and passionate kiss that was sure to bruise my lips, as his hands took a field trip on my skin.  
>"Your skin is so soft, it's like silk marble..." he commented as his hand wrapped around my half-erect member. I gasped as he started pumping me at a savage pace, the pain out-weighing the pleasure. This might have been enjoyed by the both of us if he wasn't so rough and fast. I liked to daydream about this being gentle and slow, tease me all you like, but I was always on the more feminine side of things. My body type is smaller than all the others that I meet, but they say that's what makes me more beautiful. That I was beautiful in a gentle way, and that's what made me desirable. That, and the fact that I was a halfer.<br>But just as I thought that, he stopped and reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the last time. He put a nice amount on his fingers and placing them at my entrance, he looked up at me as he shoved two fingers in at the same time. I gasped and arched my back to the pain, but that was soon forgotten as he swallowed me whole. A moan escaped my lips when he inserted the third finger I never noticed, for nothing could get past the fact that he was bobbing his head up and down, and sucking hard. So when he stopped, I could not stop the disappointed groan that left my lips. He chuckled.  
>"Don't worry...you'll get what you want, but in a new way that can benefit both of us," he said, as the bottle of lube made another guest appearance in out performance, and before I knew it he was back on top of me.<br>"Are you ready?" he asked. I only closed my eyes and nodded my head, then he thrust into me, straight to the hilt. I let out a quick scream of pain, but it was soon silenced by Rido capturing my open mouth and taking full advantage. This would not take long as we were both already near our climax, me from the blow and him from my sucking his blood. He thrust into me at a new angle and hit a bundle of nerves that made me see stars and call out his name. After that, he pounded into it mercilessly, and just as I was nearing my climax, he grabbed onto me, stopping it. I moaned in complaint as he kept pounding into me,  
>"Hehe...you're not getting your release until I say," he said, a sickingly sweet smile playing on his lips, and soon he called out my name as he released into me. He then let go and slid out, and my fear was that he was going to leave me like this, but that fear was soon put to rest as he began to blow me once more. Soon after he started I released, accidentally screaming his name. As I did, he swallowed greedily and sat up.<br>"Yummm...you taste good everywhere...but there's a reason for that...Shiki, why do you harbor no hate for anyone, not even me, for breaking your mother or doing this to you?" he asked, licking the rest of me off of his lips.  
>"Because it is my own fault for getting kidnapped and letting this happen, and it is my mother's fault for being so weak as to be broken so easily," I said, letting just a hint of sadness that I felt, slip through.<br>"So everything that happens in the world - even if it involves your own mother being too scared to do anything, or you getting raped and turned into a sex toy - it's all your fault?" he asked, and when I nodded, the look of plain shock set in.  
>"Well, since you were such a good boy...here, you can have this," he said, as he threw my Ipod at me.<br>"Thank you," I said, grabbing it and inspecting it for anything that might be wrong. As I did, I noticed that there was a piano in the room, but I did not get to ask about it before he left. I let the emotionless facade fall, and everything that I had been feeling came all at once. The only thing I could do to make it all stop was sing or play an instrument. Lucky for me I could do both.

* * *

><p>Asato's P.O.V.<br>'Damn him. Damn that man to hell!" I thought to myself, pacing aimlessly around the door that held the one thing that I wanted more than the world. 'Damn it...his moans are making me hard...I will have to ask when Lord Rido comes out. I cannot wait any longer!" I thought to myself. As I gave my little speech in my head, I heard a scream and all I could think about was the beautiful mouth that made it. The next thought I had was about the owner of it being under me sweating and panting and screaming my name as he came. Just as that was finished, I heard the soft click of the door being locked.  
>"Having dirty thoughts about my son, are we?" asked my Lord as he turned to me with a smirk.<br>"Uh...I could not help it with the sounds that were coming from him," I said, hoping against hope that my face did not look

"Wanna take him for a ride?" he asked, twirling the key on his index finger.  
>"Only if my Lord allows," I commented, giving a curt bow.<br>"Hehe...Well, too bad. Go fuck some whore or something, but this one is mine," he said, sliding the only key into his shirt pocket with a sickeningly sweet smile for emphasis.  
>"As you wish, my Lord." Just as I turned away, I heard him start to walk down the hall, humming a happy tune.<br>"DAMN THAT MAN!"  
>But as we were going our separate ways, we both heard the most beautiful voice ever. It made us both stop, turn around, and walk back. We were both standing outside the door listening. I thought that his screams were beautiful, but I never expected this...<p>

* * *

><p>Rido's P.O.V.<br>I quickly unlocked the door to find that the voice belonged to none other than Shiki. My first thought was that someone had gotten into the room. That would have been horrible, seeing as how anyone who would go into that room would surely take my shiny, new toy away, and I couldn't have that. But no, what I saw next, I was highly unprepared for. It was Shiki playing(3) the old, ornate piano that nobody could play; not because it was broken, but because it had a curse or blessing on it. It was said that only the true heir of the throne of vampires could play it, which meant that only Kaname should have been able. But even re-awoken, he could not force it to make a sound. But here was my son, my Shiki, playing it like any other old piano. Not only was he playing it, but he was humming to it as well, tears rolling down his face as the piano changed everything. Making new sounds that were of other instruments, as well as the piano. I pushed Asato out and locked the door.  
>"You will tell no one of this and if you see him, you are to address him as Your Highness, understand?" I asked, panic setting in. He only nodded and seemed dazed as he walked away, the music still playing its haunting tune.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN_: So what do you think? was it good? i hope so i'm shocked i wrote this is three hours yay for me! not i will try to keep all my storys updated though out all of this!_**  
><strong><em>(1) not sure if i spelled that right but hey who gives a crap!<em>**  
><strong><em>(2) don't ask me how i made it look like that i went to google and put in Emotionless Facade then coped and pasted to get what i wanted XD<em>** **_(  
>3) the song that he's plating is long long time ago by Javier Navarrete and yes thats what Shiki's voice sounded like to me because I like the thought of him having a soft Girly kinda voice to go with what i'm going for with him here! but you should be able to find it on youtube if you <em>put in** "long long time ago javier navarrete lyrics"** it will be the one at the very top and yes the song is from Pans labrinth but anyways don't forget to review and stuffs!**

xoxo Helena


	4. My First Decree

**A/N: here we are again with the most beautiful thing to grace the planet...THE BETA'D VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER! :D thank you again to my most wonderful suger coated confetty worthy Beta IcyBreeze7!**

* * *

><p>Shiki's P.O.V.<br>I was laying on the bed in my new robe. It was a kimono of sorts that I had found one day when I woke up. I was sprawled out and laying on the bed in what could be called a sexy position, but I didn't really care. All I was doing was staring at the ceiling.  
>'It has been a few days since Rido has been here...since anyone has been to see me'... all I do every night at all my waking hours is play the piano. It makes the most beautiful sounds ever, more beautiful than any others I've played, and I've played a lot. As well as being a model, I was a song writer in my spare time. I've even played with bands all around the world, but I never stick with them. The bands I've played with consist of Paramore, Fallout Boy, Panic at the Disco, Blood on the Dance Floor, Evanescence, and even Marilyn Manson(1). At one point, they were all great, but they never compared to my friends back at school.<br>'They are a great family...and I love them...I miss them horribly. I want to go home, not to that woman who is a broken mess, but home to my friends and my real family.' Just as I thought about that, I heard the door open and Asato stepped in, but he had this look on his face.  
>"My, my. Would you look at that. You've become quite the little whore, haven't you?" he said, stepping closer with each word.<br>"Take one step closer, and I swear I'll kill you." It was Rido's voice that said this, not mine, and it made Asato freeze in his place.  
>"What the hell are you doing in here?" asked a very pissed off Rido. I shivered, because pissed off meant bad for me.<br>"His songs seemed to be getting more and more lonely, so I was coming to give him company," he said matter-of-factly.  
>"Well, then you should watch how you talk. Calling him a whore can make some people thing that you are going to make him blow you or something," my tormentor said with a sarcastic laugh.<br>"I'm very sorry, Lord Rido. And I'm even more sorry to you, Your Highness." he said, bowing to me.  
>"What do you mean Your Highness?" I asked, sitting up a little.<br>"IDIOT! GET OUT NOW!" screamed the man that I never wanted to be alone with ever again.  
>"NO! ...I mean, wait. What did you mean when you called me Your Highness?" I asked again, and without realizing it, I was now standing. Asato looked at my father with an evil smirk, and then looked back at me, and he started talking.<br>"You are to be the next king of vampires."  
>When he said that, I instantly regretted standing, for the floor came up to give me a kiss. When that was done, I got back into a sitting position.<br>"How do you know that for sure?" I asked, a little more than shocked.  
>"You can play that piano. The only one that should have been able to do so was Kaname, for he was the King. But when I re-awoke him, he couldn't even make a tune with the damned thing because the birth right was passed to you, my own son, the only person in the world who has no hate in his body whatsoever." Rido said. It was then that I noticed that Kaname and the rest of my family had shown up, and from the look on Kaname's face, he had heard everything about me being the new king...and about me stealing his birth right...<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname's P.O.V.<br>"When I re-awoke him, he couldn't even make a tune with the damned thing because the birth right was passed to you, my own son, the one person in the world who has no hate in his body whatsoever." Those words just kept playing in my head over and over again. I couldn't make them stop. Did the piano choose Shiki because it felt sorry for him? The piano was telling me everything that had happened while Shiki was here, even that Rido had raped him. But what I couldn't understand was that it was calling him my king.  
>"But I'm his king...Mora(2). You have him confused with me..." I said, crossing over to the piano.<br>"No...you have him confused with you." she said in that sweet, angelic voice that I always adored.  
>"Wait...Mora?" Shiki asked, still sitting on the floor.<br>"Yes, that is my name. You see, before my soul was bound to this piano, I was a great oracle who told the future. I was the one who said that Kaname would be king, for I saw it, and it became true. He was a great ruler, but now it is your turn, Senri Shiki." she said, making her spirit stronger by taking energy from the room so we could see her.  
>"Wait...who bound you to the piano?" Yuuki asked, stupidly.<br>"I did...I wanted to stay and keep telling you mystical beings who your leader would be, and it so happens to be Shiki," she said, with a smile to him.  
>"W-W-Wait, I-I can't lead a nation...I-I-I'm weak...I-I can't do it..." Shiki said, starting to go into freak out mode.<br>"Oh...god..." I whispered. I knew I had seen this before. He was slowly turning into his mother.  
>"That is what will make you into a great leader, and your people will love you," Mora said reassuringly.<br>"A-Are you s-s-s-sure?" he asked, now shaking.  
>"Yes. Now, I'm taking too much energy, I have to go. But please, keep playing me. I enjoy the company." And just as she said those last words, she disappeared.<br>Shiki was standing now. He seemed stronger and nothing like the cold, emotionless Shiki I knew. No, he was the even more radiant Shiki that let his emotions be seen only by the people that he cared about.  
>"Then as my first decree, I want Kaname as my advisor."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think? i know it was short forgive me? *bows to you all deeply* it might be awhile untill i put more chapters on here because i'm working on my other stirys for a while and stuffs so yeah Review please!**

**(1) yeah about that thats just people i like to listen to i have never met them and i don't think i ever will...sadly  
>(2) i ilike the name Mora it is pronoucned More-a like that! sadly i was in need of a name while watching 's lady in the water and the entire sentence is "Nfra-mora it is a comand to rise and a challenge to fight" sorry i know it's not as awesome when you find out that it came out of a movie!<strong>


	5. a new king and a new secret

**A/N: sorry i have not been writing ANYTHING! but life has taken up my time and therefore i am sorry but there is also good news and bad news the bad news i formated this crazy! the good news here is a new chapter :D this chapter is for ben4kevin i am always true to my word!**

**and if you don't know the warnings by now then your stupid...**

* * *

><p><strong>(time skip it has been one month)<strong>

**Shiki's P.O.V**

i was shaking when i looked out of the room i was in i saw everyone was there even my mother how they managed to get her out of the house is beyond me

"Master Senri it is almost time we are only waiting for a few more people to show and then the Hunter society to come in from there post and we can start" said Kaname from behind me which gave me a start

"Kaname please you can just call me Shiki like you have been" i said giving him a smile showing my Emotions was great Mora has been giving me advise on how to sofen the blow on Kaname thats why he got the job as my Adviser it was her Idea really before she disappered compleatly she told me and only me one thing _"be strong Shiki and give Kaname the second most important position that will make him happy" _she said a slight smile creeping onto her lips and just as i thought that i heard the door bang open

"ah the hunters society is here" he said with a sigh i only laughed a little and gave him a hug

"well if i have you as my Adviser i think everything will go well but i have to put back on my mask" i said letting go of him and putting back on the emotionless mask he only nodded once sadly and left and then i let it fall he asked me to keep it emotionless but i had to let my people see me for me and then i heard Kanames voice yelling over the others time for me to make my apprence "ok here we go" i took a deep breath and when i heard Kaname say my name i walked out

* * *

><p><strong>Zeros P.O.V<strong>

when i saw Shiki walk out and down the stairs the was an up roar of people all the vampires and the hunters were laughing like crazy that didn't seem to faze him any though

"what makes you think this Runt is our new king?" asked a Vampire that was about the same age as our leader

"because he can play the Oracle Piano" said Kaname indifrently

"oh really? then prove it!" said the same dirty blood sucker and as he said that Shiki came down and greated me grabed my hand and pulled me and another up on stage

"to prove that this is indeed the Piano thease two will try to play it" he said with an elegent wave of the hand to the Piano i walked over and started to try and play the only song i knew on the Piano it wasn't really a song but my mother used to play it for me when i was sad when she was still alive but i couldn't make the dammend thing even play a single note so i shruged and walked away and then other one who of corse was a cocky little prick of a Vampire started to try and nothing so Shiki came up and put his hands on it

"so if you were wondering no i will not sing i refuse to but i will play a song the name of it is Harbor by Vienna Teng" and as he said that he nodded his head twordes a beautiful young women who raised her glass and nodded back and then he started to play it was the most beautiful melody i had ever heard and all the Vampires and some of the hunters fell quite instantly when he stopped all the hunters clapped and the Vampires simotanisly bowed to him

"good for you then Shiki" i said patting him on the back and walking back to the other hunters after that the night just kinda blured

* * *

><p><strong>Kanames P.O.V<strong>

the party was over and everyone was in there rooms getting ready to sleep during the day me and Yuuki of corse shared a room and i was just making my way there when i saw Shiki walking around it seemed as if he was looking for something

"out for a late morning walk?" i asked now walking next to him

"no i was looking for you" he said sheepishly

"what for?" i asked thinking i sounded to eager to help him

"well you see...it's Rido he's been looking at me odd the past few days and i fear that he may try to do something today and i was wondering if you could stay with me for today" he said a slight blush on his cheeks i couldn't help but laugh a little

"i'm sorry for laughing i know this is not a laughing matter and yes to your question just let me stop in to tell Yuuki she'll worry if i don't and then she'll cling to me like white on rice" i said making him laugh and nod so i went and stoped into my room and told Yuuki what was happening while Shiki stayed outside the door when i came out we started to walk to his Royal Chambers which were mine but he said he did not want new Chambers to be made just on his account so when we got there he opened the room and it look difrent then from when i had it he may not have gotton new chambers but atleast he styled it his own

"it looks nice homey like a Human king lived in it my room always looked like the vampire cave you saw in movies" i said and he only smiled and droped onto his bed with his eyes closed and thats when i noticed that my pants were tight so i walked over and i got on top of him when he opened his eyes i put my lips on his gently and i was shocked when he returned it when i pulled back he looked at my expectantly

"i'm sorry but your irresistible" i said pulling off his shirt

"its fine i would rather it be you then Rido but we have to make sure that he doesn't find out" he said while pulling off my shirt quickly laying feather light kisses all along my jaw line

"wait why can't he know?" i asked a little confussed

"he just can't" he said there was something he was afraid to tell me but i quickly forgot about that when his hand lighty stroked my traped member making me moan lightly so i looked down at him and smirked i grabbed his pants and pulled them off in one swift movement along with his under where he shivered under me when the cool air hit his erect member and as he was getting used to the air i striped down the rest of the way and when he looked over his eyes went wide

"what? don't tell me i'm bigger then Rido?" i asked he only nodded numbly and i laughed a little as i got back ontop of him and lightly placed my lips on his again and then he slid down and wraped his mouth around me i gasped and moaned at the same time and when he started sucking i almost compleatly lost it and started to buck my hips into that hot heat but i controlled my self and he started to hum a marry little tune vibrating my cock so much that i might cum right then and there if he kept it up for to long but sadly he didn't he came back up a bit of pre cum on his chin which i licked off and started to lay kisses everywhere my mouth could reach i used my teeth to nip at one of his niples which got me a sharp gasp out of him and i put my fingers up to him lips silently telling him to suck he must have gotten my message for i felt my fingers in that warm wet mouth of his and my cock twitched at the memory as he carefully coated each one and i sucked bit teased and licked both of his niples and when i was done with my task i took my fingers out of his mouth and placed it at his entrance i only nodded as a sign and then i put one finger in from the way he moved it was more uncomfortable then anything but i soon added a second finger and he gasped and his face showed just a little bit of pain but it was getting harder and harder for me to wait so i added a thrid finger before i even started with inly two and after i was satisfyed i pulled them out and placed my member at his entrance i looked at him questioningly and he nodded so i started to push in slowly as to not hurt him more then i had to when i was as far as i could go i stoped as to let him get used to me

"oh god Kaname move" he said after a few moments and i hadn't needed to be told more then once i started to move at a fast pace slaming into him faster and harder each time as we moaned and gasped and said the others name i slid my hand inbetween us and started to pump his negelcted member which got me a very sedutive moan only arousing me more which i hadn't thought possable at the time

"oh Shiki cum for me" i said giving his a hard jerk to get my point across and as i did he came with a loud scream of my name and as his innner walls contracted around me i came deep into him with a moan and my eyes rolling into the back of my head we road our high for as long as we could and when it was over i pulled out and laid next to him

"Kaname you can never tell Rido" he said snuggleing up to me

"why? i want to be able to tell everyone that i got to fuck the king and he was willing at that" i said looking at him

"No! please i'm begging you don't tell him!" he said he seemed alarmed so i nodded

"ok Shiki i won't" i said pulling him into my arms holding him against my chest and we both fell asleep like that with out a care in the world

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think? comments are always welcome and if you must Flame...but i forwarn you every flame mean thats how many times Rido will sneak into your room and rape you! :D lol not really...though some of you might like that hummmm...and i thought i was Sadistic for writing this..jeez so anyways yeah...your still reading? GO REVIEW! now...stop reading and review! PLEASE!...STOP READING! NOW!...ah scew it -walks away-**


	6. Sudden changes

**A/N: so I figured out how to end this! but it wont be this chapter! so you still have some of my glorious writing to read Lol not! I need a Beta! anyone want to do it for me? I know I would kill to beta a story as good as this! ;D even though I have a tuff time with grammar...and I miss spell sometimes...but that's besides the point! anyways I'm going to try to add a little Grammar in here so correct me if I'm wrong I will always take constructive criticism to heart! here's the story hope you like it! oh and one more thing if you would like to see a pairing before I end this story or you would like your own Fanfic Written by moi then just PM and I would be more then happy to do so!**

**WARNING: Bad Grammar I'm just starting out people give me a break!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rido's P.O.V<strong>

I was Pissed, no that didn't quite sum it up. I wanted to Rip out someones Throat out and Just watch the blood pour out of their Body. god I can't get that damn sound out of my head! the way he screamed out that little Bitches name like that! what did I tell him? Did I not make myself clear? no matter, he would get his punishment later. but as for Kaname, He would learn why people don't cross me, and he ould learn it fast. I smirked to myself at the throught of what I was going to do at that moment, With Kaname In bed with my beloved Shiki he left his poor Yuuki all alone. and once I told her what had happened she would cry, and then I would tell her I had a way to get him back, and she would listen. that girl was so Easy to use, she was like a toy really you used her then, when you were done or got bored you threw her away. Smiple as that when I reached their door I brought tears to my eyes Fake but none the less. then I knocked and waited.

she opened the door in nothing but a Silk robe "Rido? what are you doing here at such a Late hour?" ah, she had adapted to Vampire like so Easily.

"Oh Yuuki, It's horrible! I have to tell you something, may I come in?" I asked with more greif in my voice that I had really expected to use, was I really upset that he cheated on me?

"um...I guess, But don't try anything funny or I'll scream, and Kaname will be here before you can even blink!" she was kinda cute when she made that face, the one that told you she wasn't joking. I walked into the room and sat down at the small table that was in everyroom, she sat on the other side looking at me expectantly

"oh it was horrible! I went to go to Shiki's room to retire, as you know we are lovers, but Just as I was about to open the door I heard him Scream out Kaname's name in a very Passionate way! then not ten seconds later I heard Kaname moan out Shiki's! oh I have no Idea what I'm going to do!" then after that I put my face in my hands and pertended to sob

"oh Kaname...Why would he do that? I mean, him and Shiki are like Brothers, and don't even get me started on the fact that you two are lovers Your father and son for christ sake...oh what am I going to do?" she then herself started to sob. and for awhile we just sat there sobbing, then we finally stopped I was a little less pissed but that wasn't going to stop me from going on with the plan. Kaname needed to be taught a Lession, a Very harsh one at that.

"Would you like to get back at them? Because I know I do." I said softly, she looked up at me kinda puzzled but then again this was one dense person if I ever knew one.

"what do you mean?" she asked wow, if I said she was dense before then I spoke to soon.

"you know...hurt then the same way they Hurt us, think about it. It's the perfect plan they slept together, So why don't we sleep together show them how it feels!" I stood up at the last word. ether I would have to get out, or I would have to follow her to the bed. Truely I was hoping for the Latter to Happen.

"Alright! yeah lets do it!" wow, that was Easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's P.O.V<strong>

I awoke to the sudden movement of the bed, I opened my eyes and saw Kaname putting on his clothes at Vampire speed. Ether something was Wrong, or he wanted to leave before I woke up. and if it was the latter, I swore that if i saw him trying to put money on the dresser I was going to gouge out his eyes.

"what's wrong?" I asked my voice sounded sleepy

"Your 'father' that's what's wrong, He found out that we had Sex, so he went and told Yuuki. and Now inorder to 'hurt us like we hurt them' he's going to have sex with Yuuki!" and at that, I was up and Getting Dressed myself. I was Pissed it's just like him to pull this kind of Stunt! oh when I got my hands on Him, I swore up and down that he was going to regret it!

"alright let's go, before they Actrully do have sex." I commented as we burst out of the door we were there in Notime flat! somedays I really Loved being a vampire! others...it was A Pain. He threw open the door, and let me say the term "what has been scene can never be un-scene" never made sense untill just now. They were already in full swing when we opened the door, Yuuki looked horrifyed and Rido Looked pleased at my Expression. I could understand why too, The king of the Vampires was crying because his 'lover' was fucking someone else, fine if he wanted to pull stunts like this, then I would pull a stunt of my own. I turned on my heel and Ran back down the hall, but Instead of going back to my room I kept going and Suddenly turned to the right, running down another Long hall way. I ran into something...er...Rather someone and Started to Aplogize for my recklessness but was suddenly cut off by a smooth voice.

"...Shiki?" it asked as if it wasn't sure, so I nodded as I looked up into lavender eyes.

"why are you running? and why are you Crying?" he asked bending down and wiping my tears away in such a Gentel manner. I then broke down and flung myself into his arms Sobbing, he then Tried to comfort me but I was still sobbing. He then picked me up much to my surprise, and Carried me to his room and we just laid there on his bed, Him holding me close to his chest letting me sob into his cotton shirt. when I finally calmed down he spoke agian.

"Shiki, Why were you crying?" he asked again

"beause, that's what happens when it feel's like someone took a hammer to their heart." I replyed dryly, he only nodded. I Knew he would understand, after all he did get his heart smashed into peices by Yuuki.

"who would dare Smash your heart? I know I wouldn't, something as beautiful as you should never have to feel pain." he said as he Kissed my forhead.

"Zero...can I ask you to do me a favor?" I looked up at him, My eyes still glittering with tears.

"sure"

"fuck me." His eyes grew wide as he shook his head no, he then pushed me off him harshly and walked to the middle of the room. he looked at me and I felt Fresh tears start to burn my eyes again.

"Shiki, Don't cry again. It's not that I don't want to! god knows I do, but I don't want to take advantage of you when your like this! it would be wrong. and sorry but I don't want to turn out to be a Regret...I love you! I've loved you sense the day that Yuuki left me for that bastard Kaname, and I won't become a regret." he said turning away from me. my Heart fluttered, this was my very first love confession and it set my soul on fire.

"Zero...you would never be a regret, I've loved you sense the first time I laid eyes on you." at this he turned around and walked over to me, Then I felt his lips on mine gently as if he were testing the water's, I kissed back with all the passion and love I had in me for him, and when he went to deepin the kiss I Allowed him, our tongue's danced together nither one fighting for dominace. we then had to pull away for air we looked into each others eyes, and all I saw was love and lavender in his, this was the first time that I gave myself to someone who looked at me with love in their eyes. not lust, but love! he put his hand on my chest barily pushing, I laid down and he slowly crawled on top of me, we kissed again, nothing like the first one just a short peck, before he gently started to unbutton my shirt and I his. before we knew it we were naked with both our members standing upright. he started laying light kisses all over my neck going down untill he got to my coller bone, then he bit down harshly. I winced and cried out a little at the pain he gave me an aplogetic look and started laping at the wound then sat up with a Satisfyed smirk at the little red mark he made on my Alabaster skin.

"there, Now everyone will know your my Lover." he smiled sweetly as my face grew a scarlet color, then placed three fingers at my lips I Knew what to do I opened my mouth and sucked on the digit's, coating them well. he then placed them at my entrance and looked up at me, I gave him a small nod and he pushed one in, moving it around until the look of discomfort left my features, he then added a secong one and started with a scissoring motion again he waited until the look of discomfort left my face before adding a thrid and continuing with the motions, I suddenly gasped as his finger brushed up against something inside of me that made me see stars behind my eyes. he then pulled out his fingers and I made a sound of protest he chuckled as he crawled back up my body and stopped to look me in the eyes.

"are you sure you want this?" he asked one more time, I could see that he wanted to do this just as bad as I did, but he didn't want to force me into something I didn't want to do. Something told me that he knew about Rido

"Yes, I want this." I said and with that he took my legs and put them over his shorlders and Slowly thrust in, when he was fully in to the hilt he stopped to let my adujust to the size. He was much larger then Rido or Kaname. then after a few moments I nodded my head and he began to move. at first the Pace was slow and steady, but then he became more eratic and Needy. I didn't mind, the entire time i just kept thinking that it It felt so much better then when I had sex with Kaname and Rido. No this wasn't sex, this was difrent, This was what people talked about when they said 'making love' it was on a whole nother leavel then just sex. Then I heard the Door open and faint sounds of what sounded to be another Hunter, coming to tell Zero to "get his lazy ass up, that the guy incharge wanted to leave before all the bloodsuckers woke up." but when he saw what was happening he whispered something that sounded like no way and ran away leaving the door wide open we didn't care though, we were so close to our climax that all we cared about was the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Rido's P.O.V<strong>

I was walking around the Manor looking for Shiki, I still had to Punish him after all. but it was hard to keep a good train of thought with Kaname and Yuuki following behind closely, Kaname Understood and forgave her and she forgave him, so much for punishing Kaname. but just as I was about to turn around and bite their little fucking heads off, I heard a Hunter running down a Hall and he grabbed his Presidents arm.

"you have to come see what's going on in Zero's room! you won't beleive me if I tell you! but All I have to say is Zero is one gutsy motherfucker!" he said pulling his master along,

"Jack, this better be good. we don't have tome for this!" the presedent yelled at him, I wanted to know what was going on as well so I joined them.

"oh it is!" said the one named jack as he pulled the man along, when we all got down to Zero's room their presedent looked into the open doorway, and his jaw came off it's hinges I pushed by the gaping man with Kaname and Yuuki not far behind, and when I saw what all the fuss was about rage filled me to my core! and Just as Kaname and Yuuki saw Shiki hit his climax with a loud sing-song like scream of the others name, then he quickly followed suit.

when they were finally done riding out their High they noticed us all looking and gaping, Zero had a snarky smirk and Shiki's face turned a whole new shade of scarlet, Zero pulled out and let shiki get up, He then offered him a robe as he started getting dressed in his hunter Gear, Shiki took it and quickly put it around him tieing it tightly around his waist. he then bid Zero a soft goodbye and what I thought was an 'I love you' then topping it off with a peck on the cheek, He walked over to the door way and his face became that same scarlet color again as he said excuse me, everyone moved by and he started to walk until I grabbed his arm with enough power to break it, and I most likely did with the slight cry he gave out.

"What the fuck?" I asked Indicating the scene I just witnessed.

"what about it?" he asked trying to pull his arm gently from my grip.

"Did I tell you that you could sleep with him?" I screamed, The little bitch didn't think he had to listen or respect me anymore, He yanked his arm away and with the way he looked at me I could tell that I managed to piss him off.

"And who are you to tell me whom I can and cannot share my bed with? are you my Royal Adviser?" he asked again his voice raising to a shout, Zero was done getting Dressed by now and was sitting on the bed watching the show.

"No, I'm not! Kaname your his Royal adviser! advise him against that thing over their!" I snapped

"Kaname, Yuuki, what do you think? would it be a horrible Idea for me to take Zero as my mate?" he asked all the harshness was lost in his voice as he spoke to them, obviously he's saving that for me. there's something difreant about him, but I can't put my finger on it though.

"No, I think that Zero would make a Fine mate for you, In fact with Zero as your mate and you as Zero's we could have a Direct line to the Hunters society, and therefore making it more possible to clear things up faster and would greatly reduce the deaths of innocent vampires and Humans" Kaname said giving his Opinion and Yuuki just nodded with A smile, Shiki then looked up at me and said a quick 'ha' and walked away. Zero had a triumphant smirk on his face not only did he fuck the King of all vampires, with said king being willing, but he was just considered by his mortal enemy to be a good mate for the king I looked over to the hunter's president was really considering it.

"Exucuse me, you highness." he called out after Shiki, who turned around with curiosity.

"Yes?" he asked nicely batting his eyelashes

"we may of to meet again soon to talk about this Mate thing you all keep mentioning, It sounds interesting and I do quite like the sound of it." he said with a smirk.

"Yes indeed I've taken an interest in Zero."

"As I have taken an Interest in you" Zero piped up now Standing next to his President

"well then, until next time Senri Shiki king of the vampires." said the president turning and leaving with all his men, Then Shiki called Kaname over saying something about having much to talk about and that they would need Yuuki's assitance then they all left, leaving me in my rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think? I must say and this may be a Little harsh but this is my favorite Chapter! wait till you see what I have waiting for the next one! anyways Please R&R for the time being I will write the Next chapter and It will be up by the first at the most! **

**Mais jusque-là des baisers et des étreintes revoir mes amours**


	7. The binding

**A/N: sorry I haven't been writing anything most of late...there was a Plot bunny genoside in my head and I kinda lost all interest but while signing in I was reading a little and I got inspired! I still remeber how I'm going to end it but I want to put in a few more chapters first...I at least want 10 chapters to end it on that would make me so very very happy**

**Warning! this is a Un-beta'd chapter so far you have been warned and lots and lots of cotton candy fluf  
>oh and also Zero's twin (name has ecsaped my mind at the moment) isn't dead...because I said so<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's P.O.V<strong>

I'm pissed...It's been three weeks back at HQ and the guys just keep coming up with the most Idiotict Nicknames for me the most commen one and the only one that's stuck is "fang-Banger" I mean I get it they all walked in on me getting laid by the new king of the vampires big deal I've been seeing more of Shiki as-well they come here a lot on business to plan our wedding that both Shiki and I wanted I have had a crush on Shiki for the longest time the first time I saw the little red head I fell head over heels he says that it took a bit longer for him to come around but at least he came around I've noticed that alot of the time Shiki brings Kaname with him but that's his royal advider so I try not to bitch to much about that and then there's Yuuki who is starting to bug the fuck out of me I love the girl I really do but man can she get annoying it's very rare she doesn't come with them

"Zero!" I heard my name called from across the courtYard I turned and there taking cool steps to me was none other then Shiki himself ignoring the cat calls from the other hunters I only smiled and stood where I was

"hey Shiki what's up?" I asked he usally just heads to the presidents office

"well...uh..." he stopped to bite his lip which I learned he did when he got nervious "I need to talk to you...alone theres something I need to go over with you" he said finally putting his hands in his back pockets I only nodded and put my hand on his back leading him to a part of the garden that only I know about

"ok what is it?" I asked him after I sat on the stone bench that was there he sat next to me and took a deep breath and all I could think was 'aw crap what did I get myself into?'

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's P.O.V<strong>

I could see the look on his face but I had to make sure he wanted to do this I had to make sure he knew what he was going to get himself into...

"Alright here's the thing...when a Hunter and the Hunted become married there's this...cerimony that goes on ether before the wedding or after but ether way it has to happen" I said looking into lavender hues that looked amused

"are you talking about us having sex?" he asked with somewhat of a smile on his face that disappeared from his face as he looked at me

"well yes and No...you see it's a lot more complicated then that...you see after we perform this cerimony there's no going back if ether of us has an affiar we both will die" I told him and somewhere in my heart I knew that I was ready for him to call off the wedding but the other part was silently begging for him to understand

"how is this cerimony done? he asked thoughtfully looking at his hands I took a deep breath and steeled myself

"I can't drink blood for an entire week to purify my body and then right as were coming to our climax we must recite the words 'I am forever yours as you are mine our bodys our souls tonight at this moment are entertwined' and then I must drink your blood during out orgasem and from that moment I would never be able to drink anothers blood if I did I would turn to ash before even the first drop passed my lips so this is just as much of a comitment for me as it is for you even more of a comitment for then it is for you acturally" I said looking down into my hands as I awaited his respones

"ok then that it?" he asked getting up I felt my heart beak a little at that point I only nodded numbly

"then lets set a date shall we? can't keep the relitives awaitin now can we?" he asked offering his hand to me I took it happily and walked out with him I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname's P.O.V<strong>

I saw them coming up from god knows where and from the looks on their faces it went well Shiki had his head on Zero's shoulder as they walked in sync Zero had his arm around Shiki with is hand on his waist and an ear to ear grin I smiled softly and walked over briskly

"date?" I asked them they both looked to each other and nodded in Silent agreement I only raised a brow in question

"set it for ten days from now" Zero told me and my eyes went wide

"you can't be serious! I would go crazy ttrying to get everything the way you both want it!"

"Kaname just plan a wedding we don't are as long as were married" Shiki said with a smile shaking his head a little well that certianly help out quite a bit I relaxed

"well then I'm letting Yuuki plan it" I warned them they both looked to each other

"just make sure she know's I want my Color to be teal"said Shiki I nodded teal ok then I looked to Zero

"Cobalt blue and your good with me" he told me walking away with Shiki who waved over his shoulder

"ten days it is then" I told myself with a chuckle and a shake of my head boy was Yuuki going to be happy about this

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there you have it...sorry it took so long for the update but I really lost insperation to do just about anything really I mean Finding out that your the backup friend and that your "Friends" are just a bunch a wannabe's that no next to nothing about you can do that to a person...well anyways I hoped you enjoyed I will try and get the next chapter up soon but Reviews help keep the insperation and plot bunnys fed and waterd!**

**Kisses my children of the night beautiful nightmares and all that come with them!**


	8. Marriage and Broken hearts

**A/N: I'm baaack! So so so so so so sorry! I've just been so busy these past two months I haven't even been able to sit down fro more then five minutes before I've been called to help somebody with something! and I know what your saying "well why didn't you write something in those five minutes?" because that isn't enough time to boot up my old Dinosaur (second gereration dell laptop) who I have now promtly named "Roderich Francis Ivan Antonio Jones the first"...yeah try screaming THAT when your angry at the computer**

**WARNINGS: un-beta'ed chapter read at thy own risk Cotton candy glittler sparkly everyting sweet fluff, a little bit Lemon but it's more on the fluffy side and then Zero's mouth _ it's not very good...**

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's P.O.V<strong>

Today was the day. Yuki had almost put herself into the ground to get everything done before the deadline we gave her but of course every Vampire (and Hunter for that matter) would be here today to witness the marriage between a (half) Human and a Vampire Rido wasn't happy when he found out the date and so was always trying to get me to drink some form of blood at all times of the day it had been decided without my knowing that I would be the one to walk down the aisle the wedding is just your standard black and white but still beautiful non the less Yuki had special ordered Black and white Roses to lay about everywhere I had four hours until it began I had everyone in my ear asking me if I were nervious but the truth was I wasn't I was exited and Happy but I was far from nervious I had personally gone and gotton my mother and told her the news and it seemed to wake her up from whatever nightmare she had been having these past years she was happy and walking around like she were normal though she was pretty upset when I told her she couldn't have my blood anymore after today but she's much to happy as "the mother of the bride" to care about much else

"Shiki are you sure you want to go though with this?" asked Rido for the Millionth time

"Yes I'm positive could you please go and find me Yuki? last I knew she was going to the dry cleaners for something or other" that was a lie but I needed him out of my hair and that would do it he grumbled something about stupid women and then left

"oh Honey don't pay any mind to him! he's just jelious" whispered my mother coming over and messing with my hair a bit I only chuckled and hugged her it was a relief to have my old mother back

"allllllright! I have your dress here Shikster!"bursted in Hanabusa it was my mothers Idea to put me in one

I laughed at his Suit it was 80's retro with the Frilly shirt and everything "what are you wearing?" I asked him though deep breaths trying to calm mysefl down

"WHAT? it was my dads okay? my parents are making me wear it!" he cried as he tossed me my suit and ran out of the room i looked up at the clock and it was almost time I stood gave my mother a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get ready

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's P.O.V<strong>

I was freaking out it

"Zero calm down everything will be fine" promised Yuki but I was a mess of nurves and it was killing me to not know how Senri was doing

"I can't Calm down! what if someone Messes it up? what if I forget what to say? God Yuki i'm going crazy over here!" I spoke as I paced the room of the six hundredth time that day

"Zero would you please sit down?" complained Kaname

"Shut the fuck up pretty boy shouldn't you be with Shiki?" I asked as I ignored it request and kept pacing

"well you need me more then he does I mean look at you" he trailed off as I looked over at him he must of seen something he didn't quite like

"wait what do you mean I need you more then he does?" I aske taking a few steps towards him

"I just mean that he's completely calm about this I among others have asked him countless times today how he is and he says that he's not even nervious that he's just exite to get married to you" Kaname Reassured

"really?" I asked sitting down for once today he only nodded his head

"that must mean he's knows you the one...they say that when your not Nervious it's because you really love the other person and know you want to spend the rest of your life with them" mentiond Ichiru who just watched me interestedly with a slight smirk

"well then...I hope you arn't to nervious about this Zero because of you break my best friends heart and he has to break the bond which will cause him more Pain then I'll come and drian you myself" smirked Takuma ichijo from the door I only nodded my head knowing full well that behind that Smirk was a Promiss that he would keep

* * *

><p><strong>Takuma's P.O.V<strong>

this was killing me I was sitting here watching my best friend the only other person that I might have loved get married and worst of all I was his 'maid of honor' we all stood at the alter waiting for Senri to come out and after a few moments of that stupid song playing he did Shiki looked radiant as he walked down the Aisle a vail in place to go along with the dress that looked beautiful just like he did with his dead beat father on his arm he got to the alter "who gives this young man away?" asked the Preacher to where Rido replied with 'I do' "you may all be seated..." and from there I can't remember a thing about the Ceremony

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's P.O.V<strong>

"okay so what I understand is that now that were married in human standareds everyones expecting us to do this Bonding thing...right?" I asked as we ran up the stairs like two children

"yes...and how we do that is we...well...you know and when we both hit our Climax we have to drink each others blood...and then from there on as long as the bond is intact we'll know what the other is doing feeling thinking and we'll only be able to drink each others blood because if we try to drink anything else then we'll die" he informed me as I picked him up and went into the thresh hold of our new room I dropped him on the bed and kissed him deeply to which he responded  
>we sat there for awhile just making out until I finally got fed up with that and started to undress him slowly not missing a beat when I had his dress off my hands started to roam all over the now exposed flesh as his attacked my suit with Vampire speed within moments we were both Naked I Prepared him all the while never breaking the kiss but maybe once for a quick breath<p>

"you ready?" I mumbled against the kiss he only nodded his head and so I thrusted into him in a fast snap of my hips I was shocked to say the least when he flipped out Positions and started to ride me to which I moaned loudly as did he

"g-god Senri...I-i'm almost there" I panted as he continued to Impale himself on me

"m-me too" and only after a few more moments did we reach our Climax and out Vampire Instincts took over as we both Attacked the others neck sucking each others blood we laid there panting and catching out breath I could feel the bond it was strong the overwhelming sense of Pleasure evedance enough of that he sat up and I gave him a chaste kiss before he headed for the shower we still had a reception to attend after all

'I wonder if we can get in another round...' I thought to what I assumed was myself

'only of you get your ass in the shower with me...I'm waiting' came the sultry reply from Shiki wow that would take some getting used to but with that thought in mind I quickly got up and booked it to the bathroom

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short update is short :/ sorry...really this was typed in like one hour not even joking right now soooo...-passes you the shotgun- go ahead I won't blame you...TT_TT I desurve it but anyways there is now A poll up on my Profile thingy I think (first time I've done this) an it is important for the next chapter so if you want that faster then I recomend that you check that out please! also if you would like I have started an account on FictionPress and I am yet again Mistress murder! but if you can't find me that way then the name of my story on there is "Cold and Broken crys in the night" if you wanna check that out!**

**Kisses my children of the night! and beautiful nightmares and all the joy that comes with them!**

**still reading? well then here's a cookie! (=^.^=)**

**Helena~**


	9. Evil plots and hearts that rot

**A/N: look look! I'm back! TT_TT oh I'm a sad and very bad person I feel like crap because I have been Ignoring you guys! but Between summer and Moving the ENTIRE FAMILY! (there's almost ten of us) to Austria was not an easy feet...but here we are in Salzburg! my gosh it's so amazing here! other then the fact that we don't speak Fluent German (but were learning!) its pretty fun so many new people! and the house is HUGE!**

**anyways Guten Abend my good people~ on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rido's P.O.V<strong>

on Edge.

that's one way to put how I was the months following the Wedding I couldn't stand the look of bliss on Zero's face or the look of love on Shiki's everytime they would pass a glance at one another

It was pissing me off. I would have to fix some things around here the little Brats couldn't be that influentual yet...they haven't chaned much in the vampire world nor the hunter one for that fact of the matter this could work rather well

"Asato I need to speak with you. Alone." I called out as I started to walk down the empty hall I could hear his foot steps as he caught up

"what is it my lord" he said now completly in step with me

"I don't think I'm to pleased with my Son or his Husband" the last word was growled out

"and what would you like me to do about it?" he asked suspiciously I smiled

"oh all I need you to do is be a messenger...to them I'll handle all the dangeous work" I replyed with a elegant roll of my eyes

"what are you planing Rido?" I only smiled at him "well whatever it is If it doesn't work out I had absouloutly nothing to do with it" he sighed walking away and I started on my own tasks ahead of me I would call for him again when it was time

* * *

><p><strong>Authors P.O.V<strong>

and as Rido walked away to his task he did not notice the icy blue eyes that watched him horro struck and the patting of light feet running to save the only person they're owner cared for

* * *

><p><strong>short update is very short but again I'm so sorry Between summer moving a servere case of depression and writers block this is the best I could do at the moment sorry again! I love you all and I hope I didn't lose anyone here!<strong>

**sincerly Misstress Murder~**


End file.
